The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a radio communication terminal using the same, and an inter-circuit communication system.
In information equipment such as a radio communication terminal, one system is composed of a combination of semiconductor devices or circuits with different functions. Therefore, in order to reduce the power consumption of equipment, it is necessary to control the operating mode of each circuit in consideration of the status of communication performed between the circuits.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-166838 discloses a technique related to a communication terminal, in which at the time of detecting a request for communication from the outside, a startup determination unit of a power control unit determines the validity of the communication based on a prestored communication ID or the like and turns on the power only when it is valid. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-519083 discloses a technique that, in a system including a host processor and a coprocessor, activates the host processor in accordance with an activation signal that is output from the coprocessor.